


Just Take the Fucking Pizza (Jalex???)

by Merrickk



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Alex Gaskarth - Freeform, Jack Barakat - Freeform, Jack just wants pizza but the pizza place is about to close and shit he just wants some pizza, Jalex - Freeform, M/M, all time low - Freeform, jack/alex - Freeform, pizza?, weirdly fast character development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merrickk/pseuds/Merrickk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack just wants pizza but the only pizza place in town closes at nine and wow look at Jack's luck, it's 8:58.<br/>(This is a really bad summary I'm sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Take the Fucking Pizza (Jalex???)

**Author's Note:**

> Jack and Alex belong to Jack and Alex!  
> It's all made up!  
> None of this story implies that Jalex is or ever was real!  
> I just wrote this because I really want pizza bye

"Siri, directions to the closest pizza place?"

_Take a right turn at the next light and you will arrive at your destination, Commander Jack._

"Thanks Siri"

_Anything for you, Commander Jack._

Jack had been out since school ended at 3:30 practicing with his band at Rian's, and the fucker didn't even have food at the house. Needless to say, after about five hours of practice and no food, he was starving. He turned into the parking lot of 'G's Pizza' and hopped out of his car. His face dropped as he watched seemingly the last person working there walk towards the door. Jack checked the sign on the door, "Closed at 9:00 Monday-Friday." It was probably 9 by now. He was too late. Of course. 

"Gaskarth, close up for me will ya?" the guy asked as he walked out the door.  _There was someone inside still._

Jack sprinted towards the door and caught it right as it was closing. He stepped inside and saw a boy at the counter picking up his things and getting ready to leave. Without looking up, the boy sighed and told Jack,

"Come on, you gotta go. We're closed." he stood up and looked at Jack, gesturing toward the door.  _Damn. He was cute._ Jack shook his head.

"Um, the sign says you close at nine on Fridays, correct?" Jack said, blocking the door when the boy tried to walk out.

"...yeah," the boy mumbled, obviously annoyed.

"It's-look, it's only 8:58.. two minutes left until closing, you have to serve me." Jack stood up straight to make it seem that he had the upper hand in this situation.

"Dude, come on. I have things to do and places to be. I'm sorry that you got here late. We're officially closed and that's the final word. Get out of my way." the boy tried to push past Jack again, with no success. He was very scrawny and not very intimidating, so it wasn't hard for Jack to keep him inside the restaurant.

"Man I just want some fucking pizza, don't you have anything already made that I can just take? I'm starving and this is the only pizza place around that's still open."

"We're not open. Leave."

"Give me some pizza or.. or else," Jack said, trying his best to be at least slightly demanding. The boy raised an eyebrow.

"Or else what?" he challenged

"I'll sue you for mistreatment of a customer."

"That's not even a thing."

"It is."

"You're not going to sue us for not serving you your shitty pizza after the restaurant is closed."

"I will. My dad's a lawyer." Jack lied right through his teeth and almost felt bad when the boy started looking a tiny bit scared. Almost felt bad. Pizza boy looked at the ground and took a deep breath. 

"Fine! You know what, I'll get you your pizza."

"I thought you were closed?" Jack teased

"Don't push it." the boy said, walking behind the counter. "I just assume I'll get out of here faster if I give you what you want considering it doesn't seem like you'll shut up until I do." pizza boy put on an apron and set his stuff back under the counter.

Jack sat down at the counter and leaned over to look at the name tag that was on the apron.

"So, 'Alex', how long have you been working at this lovely establishment?" the boy rolled his eyes.

"I don't want to talk okay I just want to get out of here as fast as possible." he said.

"Well isn't someone salty," Jack mumbled. "Aren't you going to ask me what kind of pizza I want?"

"No. You're getting plain cheese because I already put everything else away."

"Perfect, that's exactly what I wanted. Can I get a drink?"

"No."

"I'm thirsty," Jack whined.

"There's a sink in the bathroom." Alex said. "It's gonna be a little while, I turned off the oven and it has to heat back up." Alex picked up his phone from the counter and sat down across from Jack at the register. Jack leaned in a bit further to look at Alex's face closely. 

"What are you doing?"

"Looking at you."

"Freak." Jack shrugged and sat back.

After about five minutes of complete silence, the oven hadn't preheated yet and Jack was contemplating going to his car to get his phone which he had left behind in his rush to get to the door. Before Jack could decide whether he wanted it or not, Alex's phone started ringing, playing '2 Become 1'. Jack snorted in his attempt to hold back laughter and Alex, who had gone back into the kitchen, looked slightly mortified. Jack recomposed himself and looked at the pizza boy. 

"Spice Girls, you have good taste." he said, smirking.

"Fuck off." Alex said, before answering his call.

"No, I'm still at work." "Yes, we do close at nine." "Long story." "mhmm." "Yea?" "You're kidding." "Seriously? That's bullshit." "Alright I guess I'll see you next weekend." "Okay." "bye" Alex set down his phone and rubbed his eyes slowly. 

"You seem distressed." Jack said. "What's up"

"Yeah, I'm gonna tell you." Alex snorted. Jack was getting sick of his behavior. Jack would admit that he himself was very annoying. But not in the "I think I'm better than you" type of way, like Alex.

"Listen here. I get that you want to be somewhere else right now, but you're here and you're gonna deal with it. Now, have a civilized conversation with me or I'll tell everyone in town that you jack it to pictures of Ginger Spice."

"Dude, that's disgusting." Jack raised his eyebrows, as to say 'come at me'. "Fine. I'll talk to you." Alex walked over to the oven, which had began beeping. He put the pizza in and sat back down. "Let's talk."

"Fantastic!" Jack clapped his hands. "Now, you're freakin' out. Why." 

"Well, I had plans tonight which I was going to be late for because I had a customer come in after hours and demand a pizza, and then the plans got canceled, and now I have nothing to do on a Friday night but sit at a counter at a pizza restaurant with a demanding customer." Alex said with a sigh.

"And, do tell me, what kind of plans did a hot piece of ass like you have for a Friday night? A date?" Alex shook his head, blushing slightly but trying to seem above it. "Wait...don't tell me- some huge party with good beer and hot girls." Alex shook his head again. "You are into girls, correct?" Jack said, slightly hopeful he'd say no just so he felt less awkward teasing and lowkey flirting with him. Alex nodded quickly, dismissing the idea of him being gay right away. "Thought so."  _Damn._ "Alright let me guess again...no, I've got nothing."

"I was going to see some friends at the bar across town, but they couldn't make it."

"That's... all you were doing?" Jack was surprised the boy could get into a bar. He'd assumed he was younger than himself.

"Yeah, I mean it's my birthday today so we had made plans."

"Back up. It's your birthday and your friends ditched you?" Jack said.

"I mean, they didn't ditch me really. More important stuff to do. We'll catch up next weekend."

"Well this is shitty... sorry you're stuck here with me."

"Well, looks like I wouldn't be doing anything else anyways." he laughed. 

"Well... happy birthday I guess. How old are you?"

"That's not creepy."

"Shut up."

"21. As of 12:36 this morning."  _Only a 4 year age difference,_ Jack thought.

"Interesting." Jack said. The oven beeped and Alex jumped up to get the pizza. He pulled it out and set it on the counter. 

"Hey-what's your name? And do you want a box or are you just going to sit there and eat the whole thing?" Alex said.

"Jack. And it's a huge pizza.. I don't think I can finish the whole thing myself, but I do know someone here who might want some. And even if they don't want some I'm gonna make them have some because it's their birthday and they deserve some pizza."

"You're making me break a hell of a lot of rules."

"Eat up." Jack smiled, picking up a slice of pizza.

"So, your friends ditched you but you do at least have someone to give you the only birthday present you need, correct?" Jack said, downing half a slice of pizza in one bite.

"What would that be?" Alex said, taking small bites of his pizza as Jack shoved the whole thing down his throat.

"Birthday sex." he said.

Alex stopped chewing his pizza and blushed again. "No."

"Well, I know a guy who can hook you up if you need..."

"If you're suggesting I have sex with you, no. I'm flattered, but I told you, I like girls."

"That's what they all say," Jack mumbled.

"How old are you, anyways?" Alex inquired.

"...17..."

"That would be illegal."

"Fight me."

"Listen, Jack, I'm thoroughly glad that you'd like to have sex with me," Alex paused, "But I'm not into breaking the law."

"So, if I was eighteen would you reconsider?" Jack said hopefully. Alex shrugged. Jack took it as a yes and vowed to come back after his next birthday.

"Good pizza, isn't it?" Alex changed the subject. Jack nodded, agreeing while shoving more pizza down his throat. 

After the whole pizza was gone, it was almost 10 pm. Jack needed to get home and Alex was probably even more sick of him by now than he already was. 

"Hey, Alex?"

"What?"

"You're a pretty cool guy, even if you did seem like an asshole."

"You're alright too. Even though you're demanding and you try to coerce people into breaking the law."

"I'm only 17 for three more months, and you'd better watch out. I'll be back for you." Jack said. Alex winked at him and they both walked out the door. 

Jack stopped on the way back to his car. 

"Hey Alex?"

"What is it now?"

"You know my dad isn't actually a lawyer, right?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Good night, Jack."


End file.
